


Lin: The Price of Righteousness

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [24]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Bribery, Cliffhangers, Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Ghost Hunters, Knotting, Lizardfolk, Oral Sex, Paladins, Prostitution, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Sexorcism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Lin, a young Paladin of Eros, arrives in an unfamiliar town on a quest to cleanse a haunted manor - if she can even make it past the guards first!
Series: Commissions [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036700
Kudos: 5





	Lin: The Price of Righteousness

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by @bioticemunsfw. The characters within belong to them.

_ The assignment should be simple enough,  _ Lin thought to herself as she pulled up her long, form-fitting stockings and adjusted their fit around the soft circumference of her curvaceous thighs. She strode confidently through the main gate of the medium-sized town that housed her destination, leaving a mail-clad guard passed out in a blissful haze with his spent, cummy cock leaking in the grass at the edge of the main road - the aftermath of her “payment” of the gate toll. The young Paladin of Eros was used to paying her way through life with her body, a bargaining tactic which worked nearly without fail. The small sack of coins jangling faintly at her belt was only there for when diplomacy failed - and for paying for a room at the inn, of course. Lin had learned the hard way that trading sex for lodging was a poor way to get a good night’s rest.

“Hmm... let’s see, let’s see…”, she muttered to herself, inured to the hungry gazes and wandering hands of the townsfolk as she puttered about main square. Such attention was a constant companion to her, dressed as she often was in the outfit of her Order: gauntlets and greaves of gilded silver, and… not much else. Beyond her hiked stockings there was little else in the way of clothing: two triangles of fabric linked by barest string straining across her ample chest, unable even to cover the entirety of her puffy areolas, and a small seal bearing the holy symbol of her church placed between her legs to cover her most intimate hole with an unseen adhesion. With her glimmering scales of white and blue on full display, she presented a sight indecent enough to make the corner whores blush in their trimmed skirts and balcony corsets.

The assignment she had picked up in a neighboring settlement was brief, but clear: a Paladin was needed to cleanse and bless an abandoned manor house in town. There were little details beyond that, save for direction to inquire with the local guild hall. Lin resolved to do just that… as soon as she knew where the place was. “Excuse me.'', she inquired politely, stopping before a lanky, scruffy-haired Elf who was poised beside a market stall displaying an eclectic selection of odds and ends. “Might you know the way to the Adventurer’s Guild? I’m new in town, you see, and already lost a fair bit of time at the gate.”

The Elf made no attempt to hide his leering as her stepped around the stall, running his eyes up and down her body as he stepped in close and slid an arm along her side as he pulled her close against him. His hand moved around her back, slender fingers tracing along the hump of her meaty tail before wandering down to grasp brazenly at her exposed rump. “Eheh, no problem at all, little missy”, he chuckled, raising his other arm to point down the western road as he continued to grope shamelessly at her soft flesh. “You’ll find the guild down thataways, take the next right and another left, y’can’t miss it.” Lin bowed her head in solemn appreciation, offering no protest to his grab-assing or the sharp slap he left on her cheek as she extracted herself from his embrace and continued on down the road. If anything, the sharp, whistling catcall he threw after her was a reinforcement that she represented her church well. She smiled, relieved at the speedy interaction and taking comfort in the sharp sting still radiating across her backside.

Luckily the merchant’s directions proved true, and Lin soon found herself standing before a three-story building done up shingled stone, bearing the emblem of the Adventurer’s Guild on a worn wooden sign swinging lazily over the door. Even an illiterate Barbarian could recognize this symbol in any civilized settlement of the realm and find a small beer and a bed of straw for the night. With a quick inhale, she strode through small bustle of adventurers of myriad races and creeds entering and exiting the building, making her way to the secretary’s desk once inside, thankful that these guild halls all tended to follow a common layout. She gave the small brass bell on the counter a ring, and in seconds a short, stocky Kobold with wide hips and a generous chest had popped up on a stool across the counter from her. 

“Yes, how may I help you?”, the diminutive clerk offered, her voice high and scratchy. She seemed to pay the Paladin’s peculiar appearance no mind. Producing the parchment containing the job posting from her pouch, Lin slid the information across the well-worn counter top. “I’m looking for the manor mentioned in this notice. I assume you can help me?”, she stated, a pleasant smiling masking her businesslike inquiry. The Kobold squinted her eyes, her chest resting on the wood as she struggled to lean over and examine the offered information. “Hmm, yes… a curious quest, that! I recall that the poster wished to remain anonymous, although we can of course fulfill payment on their behalf once the job is complete. If my memory is correct, I think you’ll want to head to the uptown district! There aren’t many manors of that size in town, you should find it in a jiffy. Although…”, she trailed off, plopping back onto her stool. “Hmm?”, Lin followed with a flick of her tail, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “Oh, nothing! The guards hired to keep the common folk from mingling with the uptown nobles can be a bit troublesome is all, even if you have guild business there. I’d expect to make a bribe if you don’t want a hassle.” The Paladin grinned, straightening her back and turning on one heel to depart. “Thank you for your help, ma’am. I think I can handle the guards just fine…”, she added over her shoulder before heading through the throng of leering bystanders and out onto the street once again.

Noon had come and gone, Lin noticed by the changed cast of the buildings’ shadows. She’d like to be in and out before nightfall if possible… exorcisms tended to get unpredictable when the sun went down and the very spirits she sought to evict were wide awake. They tended more often than not to be unhappy about the situation, in her experience.  _ Uptown, a gated district… _ , she pondered… _ most likely up the hill and toward those inner gates!  _ She set off at once, navigating unfamiliar streets and alleys as she kept her eyes fixated on myriad manor homes perched high above the town to one side. Her legs began to complain from the addition of an upward trek onto her journey, but it was a familiar discomfort, and one she wasn’t keen on listening to. It was only when a carriage pulled in front of her on the street to block her path did she stop, hear breathing heavy yet measured as she measured up the obstruction.

The carriage was lacquered black, trimmed in red velvet and cloth-of-gold. Two magnificent horses , silky smooth and black of hair waited with perfect discipline beneath the shadow of the driver’s crop. The door popped loose on its hinges, then creaked slowly open to reveal a cartoonish visage waiting on the other side: a male face, lined with age and caked over with white makeup. Elaborately coiffed curls of golden blonde cascaded around it, although a glimpse of wispy grey at the hairline revealed them to be little more than a poorly-fitted wig. A hat of crushed velvet was perched on top, and white ruffled lace bloomed up from the neck a brocade vest to cradle the man’s chin.

“Oh my,  _ hello _ my dear! When I saw such a beauty as yourself walking by, why I just had to instruct my driver to stop for you. What brings you to our fair town,  _ mmm? _ ” His voice was lilting and gratingly high, the end of each thought twisting upward as it left his perfumed mouth.  _ Is it that obvious I’m an outsider?,  _ Lin wondered. There was no church to Eros in town, perhaps members of her faith were not common after all. A pity, and one she’d inform the head priest of back home. For now, the matter of what the gentleman wanted was at hand. 

“You flatter me, sir! I am merely on a mission to rid this town of some troublesome spirits. Might you take me for a ride to the district uptown?`` she smiled sweetly, clasping her hands before her hips to push her chest together and outward with the sides of her arms. A move with a flawless record when it came to dealing with the rougher sex, she found. Honestly, it worked pretty well on the ladies and anything in-between as well. 

The posh noble recoiled in mock horror, his face theatrically aghast. “A lovely thing as yourself, on a dangerous quest? I’ll not hear of it! Come now, join me and my manor instead and you’ll be well taken care of. I could always use a maid as exquisite as you.”  _ Ugh _ , the thought flashed quickly behind her brows. She didn’t have the time to waste on such a proposition, and the idea of hiding herself away in service to a single man was anathema to her religion’s edicts. “You’ll have to pardon me, sir,'' she offered with thinly-veiled disdain, “but if you’d considered being less of a greedy lout, you may even have had a chance at me. As it stands, I’ll not trade a righteous job for boorish, selfish one. Good day.”

Lin darted around the stationary carriage, continuing on to her goal with nary a thought spent on the flabbergasted nobleman or the litany of slurs her hurled down the street after her. Another arrow dodged thanks to the strictures of her faith.

The young Paladin’s ascent continued a dozen minutes more before she found herself standing in the shadow of a great wall of cream-colored stone, still radiating the midday heat down the shaded street at the district’s edge. A great gate straddled the road flanked by a pair of guards, one a slender fox, the other a burly human.  _ Both male _ , she mused with a sly smile, already planning her ingress. Lin approached the pair as they finished vetting a courier bearing a noble’s seal, but not before a modest bribe exchanged hands. “Halt!”, the human declared, raising his halberd to block the path. “Down, Wilson, down. I’ll handle this one”, his vulpine compatriot called, beckoning Lin over. The human grumbled someone about how he always got the good ones before returning to his post. 

“Now what have we here? A priestess with business in the district?” His tone was sly, at odds with his lightly-scarred fur and the decorative quality of his uniform. Nothing about his person seemed to match.  _ An ex-soldier, perhaps?  _ Lin thought.  _ Or maybe a mercenary… they respond well enough to coin, at least. _ She reached for her job notice, grabbing her pouch of coins while she was at it. “Paladin, actually. Not priestess. I’m here in response to this flier, I believe it’s all been squared away with the Guild? If there’s a toll, I can-” The guard placed his hand over hers, and kept it there. “Yes yes, I’m sure whatever you’re up to is perfectly legitimate. But on the matter of tolls…” His hand crossed over to her hip, tracing a path up the smooth scales of her stomach before stopping to envelope one of her breasts and give it an appraising squeeze. His companion chuckled from across the way. “I’m afraid coin won’t cut it. We’ve just hit our quota for the day, see? But if you’d like to step into my ‘office’, I’m sure we could work something out.” 

Lin merely smiled, happy for the chance to save some coin and relieve the day’s tensions. “Lead the way.”

The vulpine guardsman moved his grip back to her hand, guiding the young Paladin away from the gate in the direction of a small alley off the main street. Certainly no office, unless his office was a haphazard assembly of wooden crates and barrels stacked against one side of an old stone townhouse. A rough tug pulls her in front of him, and a firm hand on her shoulders brings her to her knees with little resistance. Her fingers rise to his belt of their own accord, tracing familiar steps as she pulls his belt loose and lowers his breeches around wiry-furred thighs. His cock springs forth, throbbing and vibrant red, a drop of thick glassy precum already perched upon the pointed head. The length is good, she muses, running the tips of her fingers down the underside of the shaft before wrapping them around the bulbous base, struggling to close her thumb and forefinger around the entire girth. 

“Good, good. I like a slut who knows what she’s doing, `` he talks down to her, a subtle growl crawling up the back of his throat. “In that case, this shouldn’t be any trouble for you at all!” He punctuates her last point by twining his fingers in her fluffy brown hair and twisting for a firm grip before guiding the head of his member to her lips and forcing his way into her mouth and past the back of her tongue. The assaulting erection pops past her throat barrier with little effort as her eyes shoot wide, and he continues to push her down until her cheeks are stretched around the round bulb at the base of his canine cock and her chin is nestled between the heavy testicles hanging low in their furry sack. 

“Grr, fuck! Hold it bitch, hold it!”he exclaims, keeping Lin’s head down on him, her throat wrapped tight around him as she sputters and gags, hands clenching and unclenching as her body struggles against the sudden obstruction lodged in her esophagus. The fox groans in primal pleasure, slapping the back of her head a few times for good measure, indulging in the vibration of her body around his straining member. At last, he allows her respite, extracting himself from her mouth and leaving a trail of spit and mucus hanging in the air between them as she coughs to catch her breath, wiping the tears of effort already beading at the corners of her eyes. 

“Not bad, girly. You’re even better than I thought! Now lift that ass up, show it to me. I’m all lubed up for you…” He watches with abject appreciation as Lin lifts herself off of her knees without missing a beat and bends at the hips over a nearby crate, raising her tail in the air with a gentle swish to afford him full access to her uncovered nethers - well, almost uncovered. The fox raises an inquisitive eyebrow at the curious combination of her exposed asshole and the minuscule seal protecting her pussy. Reaching out to remove the holy sigil, he yowls and jumps back as a small spark jumps from it to bite at his fingers. “What the fuck?! Some kind of damn chastity magic?” Lin giggles, her spit-streaked face huddled in her arms. “Something like that, sir.”, she calls, muffled under her own body. “However…”, she raises her hips higher, manipulating the tip of her tail to brush lightly across the soft pucker of her asshole, “...I still intend to pay your toll. Just don’t take too long, hun, I’m sorta in a rush. Church business.”

The irked guard steps forward behind her legs, placing the pointed tip of his slopping cock against her backdoor. “I’ll take as long as I damn well please, thank you very much. You don’t really have a choice, do you?” The girl’s playfulness and self-righteous attitude was beginning to get on his nerves, no matter how attractive she was or pent-up a day at the post had made him. The zap from her enchantment was the final straw; he was going to enjoy himself, dammit. His fingers dig into her soft, squishy ass as he steps forward, spreading her tight ring with his member as it slips inside, easily at first and then with some resistance as the wide flare at the base of his cock bumps up against the muscular hole. He pushes further, taking pleasure in the warm heat of her guts wrapping around him and the soft, strained moans spilling unbidden through the Paladin’s gritted teeth until his entire length rests inside of her bottom, throbbing furiously as it’s excited nerves scream the urge to thrust again and again with wild abandon. Not one to resist his carnal nature, the fox resolves to do just that.

His cock withdraws from her stretched hole with a pop before plunging in, again and again. A series of sharp smacks descend upon Lin’s perky bum as he ruts her like a dog in the alley, turning her blue-and-white cheeks toward a gentle pink blush. With such a wildly thick canine relentlessly fucking her straining asshole, it is all Lin can do to hold on and take it, her entire experience focused on the burning heat sending waves of pleasure crashing across her body, her brain flush with dopamine and adrenaline at being taken in such an animal fashion. Her tail, spiked straight up from the intensity of the anal pounding she was receiving, mirrors her own resolve as it begins to flag before draping limply over the brutal fox’s shoulder as her arms give out from under her and she lays her body fully down across the weatherworn crate. With an annoyed growl he takes hold of the scaly appendage and uses it as further leverage to drive his thrusts as deep as possible into her subservient, sucking hole. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth as he hits her deep inside her tummy, drool staining the wood beneath her as the mounting sensation in her ass builds and then breaks into a series of rolling orgasms that cause her to moan wordless gibberish as her body shakes and shivers. 

The contractions of her asshole wrapping tight around the fox’s cock as she cums is enough to push him towards his own edge, and he presses his weight over hers as he leans in to nibble at her flushed ear, their steaming breath mingling above the pool of spilled spit as he grunts with a final, vital thrust balls-deep into her guts, spurting a thick torrent of canine seed inside of her as the base of his cock swells up into a turgid knot, plugging her battered hole and sealing his hot semen within as he continues to throb the contents of his hefty balls into her intestines. 

“Wh-what are you-?! Ahh, fuck fuck fuck, wait! Pull out, you-nnngah!!” Lin squirms beneath him, shocked into action by the painful swelling against inside of her, and the sudden realization that with knotted inside of her there’s no way she’ll reach her destination in time. “You fucking asshole! Pull out at once!”, she demands, her voice hoarse from the reaming she just received. The vulpine guard grunts a half-hearted assent and pushes himself upright, giving a few tugs of his waist - to no avail. Even Lin’s experienced ass can’t handle passing a knot of this size, and every attempt sense a sharp pain shooting up her spine to mingle with the heady haze of orgasm still heavy over her. “Sorry babe”, he yawns lazily. “Looks like I’m on break for now.” He wraps his arms around Lin’s body, maneuvering her up and into his lap as he takes a seat on the box and leans back against the wall. “So, you visit town often?”, he asks with naked disinterest. “Don’t talk to me right now.”, is all she gives in reply, crossing her arms under her chest in a huff.

It isn’t until an hour later that Lin is able to extricate herself from the now-snoozing gate guard’s tie, leaving a slimy trail of backed-up cum leaking from her ass to paint the pavement stones of the alley out toward the uptown district. With her head held indignantly high she strides past the human manning his post paying no heed to his leering grin at the mess made of her appearance. For all of her trekking and trouble thus far, the manor noted on the quest flier is easy enough to find in the waning light of the setting sun, and she quickly slips through the front gate, wishing to get inside and perform her duties before night falls fully - but as she steps onto the grounds, she is shocked to find darkness covering the overgrown courtyard… looking up to the sky, she is greeted with a sight not of the setting sun, but of a pale red moon hanging high in the starless heavens, casting a baleful crimson light across the shadowed manse.  _ Not good _ , Lin reckons, turning quickly to leave the way she came.  _ Not good at all, I need to rethink my plan, get here earlier… what?!  _ The gate is shut, closed tight and rattling in its hinges as she shakes it desperately. Not a soul can be seen in the small pool of moonlight beyond, and no mechanism holding it shut reveals itself to her desperate search. A chill runs down her spine.  _ I should not turn my back on the house.  _ Turning to face the building, seeming now to loom above her, shadows twisting at the edges and through shuttered, Lin girds herself for whatever lies in wait here.  _ There may be no other way out than through… I can do this!  _ She performs a ritual gesture before her chest, whispering a small prayer to Eros, and steps forward toward the door…

_ THE END, OR...? _

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a piece of art depicting Lin in her Paladin getup by the arist [Ebelisk](https://www.patreon.com/Ebelisk)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
